Toon Reitanna
Character Description Toon Reitanna is a cartoon rendition of the YouTuber Reitanna Seishin and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance Toon Reitanna enters the battlefield from a hole in her bathroom. Specials Neutral Special: Winter Wonderland Torture Rei sets down a boombox, which starts playing "Winter Wonderland". Characters will be effected based on both their Tolerance and IQ. Joke characters and characters with low IQs will dance to the music. Characters with average IQ and medium tolerance will only receive a one-second stun. Characters with low tolerance and high IQ will be stunned for five seconds. The boombox can also be destroyed, and Rei must wait five seconds before she can use the move again. Side Special: "SHUT UP, I'M DRAWING PORN!" Rei shouts at the opponent, then shows them her artwork of Goku and Vegeta. The attack begins with a stun, and ends with a horniness attack. Up Special: Trampoline Reitanna will jump on her trampoline, ascending her upward and swiftly plummeting her back face first. You can charge the attac kfor further distance, and opponents have a slight chance of being buried if she lands on them. Down Special: Gaming Reitanna will play a random game on her arcade machine. Depending on which game you play, it will hive you different buffs. Simulating games increase Rei's speed. Horror games buff Rei's defense attacks slightly. Humorous games cause Rei to have resistance towards attacks that will cause her to laugh or taunt. If Rei is attacked while she is gaming, the attack will be cancelled. The machine can be destroyed, but only from the back. Try destroying it from the front and the machine grabs the opponent that attacked it. If it isn't attacked, it will disappear in one minute. It has a ten second cooldown after using one machine, regardless whether you were attacked or not. 'FINAL SMASH: Annatier' Annatier possesses Reitanna. In this form, Rei is more powerful and has increased speed. Normals Others AAA Combo: Rapid-Fire Slap Dash Attack: Rides forward in Motorcycle Tilts Side: Salmon Smack Up: Does a 360 Jump Aeriels Neutral: Turns Super Saiyin Forward: Flies forward on a Hogwarts Broom Back: Swings Katana behind her Up: Umbrella Smash Attacks Side: Throws one of three random objects: Lady, Hollywood Pillow, Sheep Grabs Grab: Strangle Pummel: Choke Forward Throw: Throws Goldypuss at the opponent, who constantly damages the opponent for a split second before letting them go. Up Throw: Throws opponent upward Taunts Side: *Goldypuss appears on a chair next to her as she exclaims "It's Goldypuss!"* Up: *Eats Happy Candy* Down: "This is my angry face." Victory Options 1. "Well don't that beat it all!" 2. *Derp* 3. *Stands side by side with Annatier with guns and sunglasses* Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Trivia *This character was renamed "Toon Reitanna" as most of her moves were based on Reitanna's animations and not of her real life videos. Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Starter Characters Category:All-Around Playstyled Character Category:YouTube Category:Reitanna Seishin Category:Toon Characters Category:Adult Category:FNAF/Undertale Era